bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tite Kubo
Noriaki Kubo (久保 宣� , Kubo Noriaki), besser bekannt unter seinem Pseudonym Tite Kubo (久保 帯人, Kubo Taito) ist der Zeichner der weltweit erfolgreichen Mangareihe Bleach. Er lebt das typische, zurückgezogene Leben eines Mangaka, weswegen nicht viele Fakten über sein Leben bekannt sind. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit thumb|Ein Selbstporträt von Tite Kubo Tite Kubo hat hellbraunes Haar und trägt zuweilen einen leichten Bart. Er läuft häufig herum wie ein selbstbewusster Künstler um die Dreißig, trägt gerne Sonnenbrillen und schweren Silberschmuck. Kleidungstechnisch könnte er als japanischer Rockstar durchgehen. Im Kontrast zu dieser Erscheinung war der erste Eindruck des Seiyū von Ichigo, Masakazu Morita, von Tite Kubo, dass er ein schüchterner Mensch sei. In seinen diversen Interviews kommt Kubo jedoch häufig sehr gelassen und selbstbewusst herüber. Auch sein Kleidungsstil und seine Erscheinung passen eher in das zweite Bild. Da das Interview, in dem Masakazu Morita Tite Kubo als schüchtern bezeichnete, jedoch schon älter ist, ist anzunehmen, dass seine Persönlichkeit sich im Laufe der Zeit etwas gewandelt hat. Über sich selbst sagt Kubo in diversen Interviews, dass er so gut wie nie Urlaub von seiner Arbeit hat und schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr Dinge tun konnte, die er eigentlich schon immer mal tun wollte. Biographie Noriaki Kubo wurde am 26. Juni 1977 als Sohn eines Mitglieds des Stadtkonzils in Hiroshima, genauer in Fūchu im Aki-Distrikt, geboren. Er wuchs mit Akira Toriyamas Werk Dragon Ball auf und wurde durch diesen mit zum Manga zeichnen inspiriert. Der Japaner machte seinen Abschluss an der örtlichen High School. In einem Interview sagte Kubo, er habe in dieser Zeit an einem Manga-Wettbewerb teilgenommen, jedoch nicht gewonnen, dennoch ist ein Redakteur des Magazins auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Danach arbeiteten sie an gemeinsamen Projekten. Nicht lange danach wurde seine erste Manga-Kurzgeschichte mit dem Namen Ultra Unholy Hearted Machine im Jahre 1996 im Weekly Shōnen Jump Special veröffentlicht. Nach zwei weiteren Kurzgeschichten im Magazin begann Kubo noch während seiner High-School-Zeit im Jahre 1999 mit seinem ersten längeren Manga, Zombie Powder. Das Zeichnen des Manga parallel zur High School war oft schwer für Kubo. Nach vier Bänden wurde die Serie im Jahr 2000 jedoch wieder abgesetzt. In einem Kommentar im inneren Coverblatt des 3. tankōbon sagte Kubo, dass er zu der Zeit, als Zombie Powder abgesetzt wurde, in ein tiefes emotionales Trauma verfiel. Im Jahre 2001 wurde dann seine nächste Mangaserie im selben Magazin veröffentlicht. Sie trug den Namen Bleach, und Kubo erwartete anfangs noch, dass sie nicht länger als fünf Jahre anhalten würde. Damals standen alle Anzeichen sogar noch darauf, dass Bleach gar nicht erst zur Veröffentlichung kommen würde, da es beim ersten Mal mit der Begründung, dass es Poltergeist Report zu sehr ähnele, abgelehnt. Akira Toriyama jedoch bekam durch Zufall den Manga in die Hand. Er fand den Manga gut, hörte aber, dass er abgelehnt wurde. Also schickte er Kubo einen Brief, der Kubo aufmunterte, ihm sein Selbstvertrauen wiedergab und weiter motivierte, zu zeichnen. Dadurch kam Bleach am 5. Januar 2001 endlich zur Veröffentlichung. Im November 2008 überschritt der Manga die 300-Kapitel-Marke. Der Manga gehört mittlerweile, zusammen mit Masashi Kishimotos Naruto und Eiichiro Odas One Piece, zu den beliebtesten drei Manga in Japan. 2005 gewann Bleach sogar den Shogakukan Manga Award in seiner Kategorie. In diversen weiteren Medien wurden auch schon Adaptionen von Bleach publiziert, allen voran der Anime, der seit 2004 produziert wird, und die drei Filme, die um den Anime entstanden sind. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch mehrere Bleach-Musicals, CDs, Videospiele und ein Sammelkartenspiel. Einflüsse Die Idee zur Serie Bleach nahm ihren Anfang darin, dass Kubo unbedingt einmal Shinigami in einem Kimono zeichnen wollte, was den Grundstein für das Charakterdesign in der Serie und die Entwicklung des Charakters Rukia Kuchiki legte. Einflüsse für die Serie kommen teilweise aus Mangaserien aus seiner Kindheit und Jugend. Damals war sein Lieblingsmanga Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro, in dem viele japanische übernatürliche Dinge enthalten sind. Ein Manga, der ihn in seiner Jugend auch gefiel und ihm wahrscheinlich große Inspiration für die Waffenvielfalt in Bleach gegeben hat, war Saint Seiya, ein Manga, in dem alle Charaktere Waffen und Panzerungen tragen. Der actionreiche Erzähl- und Zeichenstil in Bleach ist von Kinofilmen inspiriert, jedoch nicht speziell von einem bestimmten. Er sagte, dass er sich beim Zeichnen immer vorstellt, wie eine Szene aus bestimmten Winkeln aussehen würde und dass er Rockmusik hört, und wählt dann einen Winkel und stellt sich die Rockmusik dazu vor, sodass die zu vermittelnde Stimmung möglichst gut rübergebracht wird. Wenn Kubo beim Zeichnen langweilig ist, fügt er häufig noch einige Witze hinzu, damit es humorvoller wird. Wenn neue Charaktere in die Story hinein sollen, zeichnet Kubo diese meist zuerst und passt dem Aussehen daraufhin erst eine Persönlichkeit an. Bei der Entwicklung verschiedener Charaktergruppen bedient sich Kubo auch oft anderer Sprachen. So sind die Namen für Begriffe um die Quincy auch im japanischen Original auf Deutsch, während alles rund um die Hollow mit spanischen Begriffen betitelt wird. Auf die Frage, warum er gerade die spanische Sprache ausgewählt hatte, antwortete Kubo, dass Spanisch weich und bezaubernd klinge. Seine zweite große Leidenschaft neben dem Manga zeichnen, das Designen und Architektur, findet auch Einfluss in die Serie, denn die Namen vieler Arrancar sind an bekannte Architekten und Designer angelehnt. Werke Tite Kubos Werke wurden alle im Weekly Shōnen Jump-Magazin veröffentlicht und anschließend gesammelt und im tankōbon-Format herausgebracht. Die Kurzgeschichten erschienen nochmals gesondert in den tankōbon von Zombie Powder. Hier eine chronologische Auflistung seiner Werke: * Ultra Unholy Hearted Machine, Kurzgeschichte, 1996 * Kokuma-shi Urara (刻魔師 麗), Kurzgeschichte, 1996 * Bad Shield United, Kurzgeschichte, 1997, in Bleach als Cameo-Auftritt auf einem Poster zum fiktiven Film Bad Shield United 2 * Zombie Powder, 1999–2000 in vier Bänden, abgesetzt * Bleach, seit 2001 Sonstiges *Tite Kubo hat zwei jüngere Geschwister. *Alle Zeichner der sogenannten Big Three, der drei erfolgreichsten Manga ihrer Zeit, also Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), Eiichiro Oda (One Piece) und Tite Kubo, ließen sich von dem ehemals erfolgreichsten Manga und dessen Zeichner inspirieren, Mangas zu zeichnen, und zwar von Akira Toriyamas Dragon Ball. *Tite Kubo ist ein Verfechter der Dichtkunst. So steht beispielsweise in jedem Bleach-Band ein Gedicht. *Weil er die Band Nirvana, und besonders ihr Album Bleach, sehr gerne mag, nannte er den Manga ebenfalls Bleach. Als weitere Begründung gab er an, dass die Seelen der Verstorbenen durch die Zanpakutō der Shinigami von ihren Sünden reingewaschen, also sozusagen gebleicht (engl. to bleach - bleichen) werden. *Ein britischer Film, den Kubo sehr mag, ist Snatch. *Kubo sagte in einem Interview, dass er Bleach nicht als Manga gezeichnet hätte, wenn er gedacht hätte, dass die Story als Realverfilmung auch funktioniert hätte. *In einem Interview auf ein mögliches Liebesdreieck zwischen Ichigo, Rukia und Orihime angesprochen, sagte er, dass er die Serie nicht in eine Liebesgeschichte verwandeln will, da es interessantere Dinge gibt, die er zu erzählen hat. *Eine Besonderheit von Tite Kubo unter Mangaka ist, dass er alle Charaktere selbst zeichnet. Er selbst hat gesagt, dass die Zeichner des Anime normalerweise nur mit den Mangaka absprechen, ob das, was sie machen okay ist, er sei da aber eine Ausnahme und zeichne alle Charaktere selbst, also auch Filler-Charaktere. *In dem OVA Bleach: Memories in the Rain ist er ein Gastsprecher. Seine Rolle ist Kon, wenn auch für wenige Sekunden. *Sein Erfolgsmanga Bleach hat sich bis heute bereits weltweit über 82 Millionen mal verkauft Quellen *Artikel zu Tite Kubo in der englischen Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tite_Kubo *Interview zur San Diego Comic Con: http://manga.about.com/od/mangaartistinterviews/a/TiteKubo.htm *Sammlung diverser Interviews mit Tite Kubo: http://www.bleachasylum.com/showthread.php?t=767 Kategorie:Manga